Blood moon rising
by sylarbadass
Summary: Logan' wolf spirit coming into the light... Just read it.. LOL some what slash and friendship


**I was watching being human US and i thought of this. hope you guys like it. **

Blood Moon Rising

As I look up into the night sky I see the blood moon coming to its peak, as I wait for the change to come for it's final time I think back on how I came to be and the nightmare I had caused, the pain I feel in my heart for the family I leave behind in this world. I was born of this blood, my mother and father pure of heart, their blood lines the ones that have started it all, my blood, blood of a lycanthrope. I never wanted the wolf inside me to become who I am, but it did the spirit of the wolf stronger than my own human will. I did my best to keep it hidden but the power it held became too strong for my mind. The spirit of my wolf coming to me in my dreams, I tried to keep him buried deep down in my soul but I wasn't strong enough. I knew one day he is what I would become. As I look up to see the sky turning it shade of red and I know the person I am will soon be gone from this world, the wolf soon to take over my heart and soul. As I prepared myself for my final change a voice rings out for the darkness of the night. "Logan wait you can't do this, please Logan I need you in my life, we all need you!" My heart fell from the sound of his voice, Kendall Knight my brother and best friend after all I have done he still stays with me, even has my heart grow with sadness I can't stay for him or anyone I must give into the wolf. I turned to see him standing there sweat coming from his brow. "Kendall you can't be here, I have to do this."

"Logan I can't lose you, I know you feel that you must do this but I can't let you walk away from us." I see Kendall walking into the moon light his face stained with tears. "Kendall my time is now, I have no other chose, my spirit has shown me my path and I must take it, Kendall how can you or anyone want me to stay after what I have done to you all?" I wanted to stay here in this world with him and my family but my soul is torn between my human life and the wolf that's haunts me. "Logan I know what you did and we all forgave you alone time ago, it wasn't you it was the wolf, I need you to stay. We can find a way to keep the wolf hidden." I turn back to the blood moon its power become more intoxicating to me, the smell of that other world creeping into my soul ever so slowly. "Kendall you know I want to stay but I can't, you and I both knew that this was coming. If I stay I won't be able to control the wolf. You saw what I did, I can't let that happen again, and this is my only way of keeping you and the others safe." As the moon becomes fuller I fell my body starting to change. My heart rate speeds up, my mind starts to become cloud with the images of my wolf; he knows his time is coming. The pain comes and I fall to the grown holding on to what's left of my human life. I see Kendall running to me, grabbing me. "Logan no! Don't do this I can't let you, fight him!" I wanted to fight the wolf inside me but my will wasn't strong enough to I needed to give into him; I needed this battle to end. "Logan please I am begging you don't leave us, I can't be here without my bestfriend I need you in my life." I know I was hurting Kendall, but if I stayed with him and the other I would be putting them in danger, I had already killed the one I loved and I can't risk my family too. "Kendall go now before it's too late, once the wolf comes he will kill you unless, Kendall go now!" I push him away with all the might I could muster up, I see him fall to the grown, his eyes wide with shock. "Logan no, I won't let you leave me." There is sadness in his voice. "Bite me Logan, Bite me!"

"Kendall no I won't do it, I won't let you live like this, I can't take you away from our family." with tears in my eyes I see Kendall coming back to me, I wanted so much to give him what he wants, I wanted him to come with me and feel the freedom and spirit of the wolf inside him like I do, but my human side doesn't want this for him. But I can feel the wolf taking over and he wants Kendall with us. "Kendall it's the blood moon if I do this you will stay a wolf for life, you and I never to be human again."

"Logan I don't care, I can't let you be alone, I want this." I wanted to say no but the wolf inside me took over and I had made a lung for his neck and before I knew what was going on Kendall was laying on the ground bleeding from his wound. "Kendall I didn't want….. Awwwww" my body lungs me backwards into a tree, pain and sadness shot thought my body till there is nothing left of my human soul, the wolf finally taking what he has wanted for years. The blood moon shinning down apond a creature of the night, a black wolf stands before it howling has his life is finally born and in the midst of that new beast a man lays on the ground gasping for air as the blood of the wolf consume his human soul. As his ribs crack and his body changes, the black wolf watches with joy as the human becomes less and less. In the mind of the wolf Logan soul watches as his brother become one. "Logan you know it had to be done, we needed him to be with us, we have always known Kendall would be the one to join us." The wolf speaks to Logan. "I know but I didn't want this life for him."

"Logan our souls are bonded now, go to him and help guide him into the blood moon your faiths await you both." The wolf speaks one last time before letting Logan's mind take control of the wolf form. Logan walks to Kendall as he watches his human body fade away into a white wolf, eyes of forest green. Kendall's human body was no more; his wolf had taken its full form. "Kendall listen to my voice, you must open your soul, your wolf needs to come to you and you and your wolf spirit must become one before we can be."

"Logan I feel, I feel… awwwww!" Kendall's body falls to the grown and within him comes the light of the wolf spirit, brave, wise, adventurous, cunning, a leader. Kendall finds himself in the middle of a foggy forest him and his wolf spirit standing face to face with one another. "I have watched you all your life, waiting for the moment you and I would become one. You were chosen so many years ago to become a part of this our spirits becoming one." Kendall wolf spirit tells him. "I have seen you in my dream, us running together in the woods." The wolf nods his head, "Kendall from the moment Logan was born of the wolf you were chosen to be with him." Kendall eyes looked deep into his spirit and he knew then what his path was. "I am ready to become one." Kendall spoke out. Kendall and the wolf lift into the air, wind and smoke emerge them both as the wolf guides Kendall to his new life and path.

(The End)


End file.
